A Nightmare You Wont forget
by FadingHeartz
Summary: Summary is the first chapter! rated t for cutting
1. Summary

It had been 7 years since Chase Parker had left Audrey Parker alone with 2 children aged 10 and 4. Drake Parker and Megan Parker, now 17 and 11, were now scarred for life with out their biological dad to help. Though Drake Parker had known some secrets about his dad that no one else had known, he will keep them a secret until his life ends… or at least he wants to. Drake parker had known things that only he and his dad told each other and no one else. There had been one thing that Drake still had nightmares about. No one but he knew about and the scars will finally tell the truth of the past… or will Drake tell his family? Even his closest friend/ enemy didn't know, and her name was Megan Parker. Megan Parker did not know much of her father. She didn't know many things that he did to her own brother. Every night for the past 2 weeks she would hear a small whimper coming from down the hall. She didn't know whom it was coming from. It was either Drake or Josh. She suspected it to be Josh because she had never seen Drake cry… or had she. She was to little to remember. All she knows is that it had been coming from the boy's room.

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha... a cliffhanger! leave me 3 reviews and i will continue 


	2. Flash back

**Flash backs are in italics**

A/N: Sorry that this is a crappy chapter! I just had to tell more about it.

* * *

Late that night, Megan was at was at her best friend, Emily, house. Emily and her had been friends since preschool.

"So what are your boobish brothers up to now?" Emily asked

"I am kind of worried about Drake."

"Why?"

"Every night I wake up to him crying."

"Are you sure its him?"

"I don't know. It could be Josh because I have never seen Drake cry."

"That's kinda freaky, don't ya think!"

* * *

That night Drake sat on his bed. Josh was working nightshift so it was just he alone. He got up off his bed and went over to the full-length mirror. He slowly lifted off his zero gravity shirt. He winced in pain as the cotton shirt ran along his scarred back. The shirt slipped off. Drake turned around and saw the black and blue scars running down his back. He went off into a daze.

"_Come on sport!" Chase parker was once again drunk and left alone with drake while Audrey took Megan to soccer practice. Chase chased after 10-year-old Drake. He got drake cornered. "Now what did I say about running away from me you jackass?" _

"_D-don't run a-away or-or I'll get h-hit harder!" 10-year-old drake stammered! "Y-you are-are just a b-bitch t-though! I'm t-telling mommy w-what your d-doing to m-me."_

"_But remember what I said I'd do if you tell your mommy or anyone else?"_

"_Y-you would k-kill me!"_

"AND DON'T EVER CALL ME A BITCH!" Chase said punching drake in the nose. Drakes nose was now spurting out blood. Chase pulled off his belt and yanked off Drakes shirt. He started to beat drake. His back was now turning blue from the belt marks.

Drake went out of the daze and into the bathroom he pulled out a blade. He made sure the door was locked. He pulled up his sleeve. He put the razor to his skin. Then before he could move the razor down his skin, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAH... another cliffhanger! 3 more reviews plz 


	3. More help than needed

"Hello?" Drake said.

"It's just me. I wasseeing if you were out with another girl tonight." Josh said in a tired tone.

"What are you doing home early?" Drake said slipping his shirt over his back, wincing a little.

"Steve came in so Helen let me go home for the night."

"Okay." Drake said coming out of the bathroom. Josh walked into the bathroom as Drake was going into the bedroom to change. Josh was unzipping his pants when he saw a razor on the counter on top of a damp towel. He done his business and walked in as drake was pulling his shirt off his neck. Josh saw the blue scars up and down drakes back. A river of blood was trailing down drakes back. He didn't even need to ask about the razor. Though he still wondered about his back.

"DRAKE! WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR BACK?" drake quickly spun around facing terrified josh.

"Um… Well…"drake scrambled for words. Josh grabbed a towel and put it on the teenagers back. "I… cant… tell you josh… you wouldn't understand."

"DRAKE!" Yelled worried Josh "I don't think you understand what your back looks like!" Josh said finally calming down. "Tell me what's going on."

"Okay josh but you need to promise to keep it our secret." Drake said taking his brothers hand off the towel. Both boys sat down on the couch. "When I was ten years old," Drake said tears gathering in his eyes, "My Dad, or so called dad, left me and Megan." Drake continued letting a tear fall down his face.

"What does that have to do with the scars--" Josh got interrupted by Megan.

"What scars?" Meagan said getting interested.

"Get out Megan"

"Answer my question!" Megan demanded.

"Sit down Megan but you need to promise not to tell anyone!" Drake said. "As I was saying… my so called dad, left me and Megan."

"And the scars…" Megan questioned. Drake turned around showing off his scars. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Megan! Shut up or the neighbors will hear! My dad physically abused me everyday you and mom went to soccer practice!" Drake went into a daze.

"Bye drake!" Audrey said kissing her husband goodbye. It made drake gag a little. Audrey went off and left Drake and Chase alone.

"_Kent is coming over today is he?"_

"_Uh-huh." Drake said matter-of-factly. Kent had been Drakes Best friend… to that day at least._

"_Plans changed!"_

* * *

A/N: More of the flash back in the next chapter! 5 more reviews! sorry its kinda short! PLZ REVIEW! 


	4. Authers note

Sorry guys! I have serious writers block! Ideas would b appreciated! My email is not working so plz put them in reviews! I accept anonymous reviews! PLZ HELP!


End file.
